


Straw Houses

by M14Mouse



Series: The Three Houses [1]
Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Kay and Johnathan cross paths years later.
Relationships: Cameron Black/Kay Daniels
Series: The Three Houses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074695
Kudos: 6





	Straw Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them. This story is unbetaed. I will die on that hill.

“Kay.” 

“Johnathan.” 

“You are looking good.” 

Kay’s hands on her gun were firm and steady. Johnathan was only a few feet from her. His hands above his head and his eyes trained on her. At one time, she had trouble telling the brothers apart but now, it was clear as day. 

She never once imagined that she chased him through a park in the middle of the night. Of course, it was better than that damn race track that she chased him through. 

But here she was. 

“Married life suits you. The wedding was nice. You looked lovely and Cam looked passable. You know…I knew that he had a crush on you. It was kind of adorable since Cam doesn’t do crushes. He tended to throw himself into relationships. I’m kind of surprised that you said yes. Cam doesn’t deserve you. You are a million times better than him,” Johnathan said with a smile. 

She felt her teeth grind together and the twitch of her jaw. Cam said that he was there and his disguise was terrible. She couldn’t figure out but she didn’t question it. 

Cam knew his brother. 

Maybe, the better word…he did know his brother. 

“Come on! This is how you greet your brother-in-law.”

“You are lucky that I haven’t taken off my safety.” 

The smile slowly dropped from his face. 

“Where is he, Johnathan?” She said coolly. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

“Don’t lie to me, Johnathan. He has been out for a year. No deceptions. None! And suddenly, he vanished. His blood on the floor of our house. You and your damn mystery woman, shadow men, and everything that you keep bringing out of the closet. Where is he?!” Kay said angrily. 

She felt her angry and guilt. When she got home, she thought that it was a trick or prank gone wrong. After she found him, she was going to yell at him for worrying her so much. 

But…she never found him. 

No, she needed to be calm for Cam’s sake. Everyone’s sake. 

“I don’t know…” 

She watched as Johnathan’s eyes looked from her to the ground.

She remembered a time when Johnathan would have panicked if his brother was hurt. She remembered the time at the vault. The look on Johnathan’s face but now….

She was staring at a stranger. 

She knew coming here was a mistake that she didn’t have time for but she came anyway. She thought that he still cared but he really didn’t. 

Bastard. 

“You really hate him, don’t you?” She said softly. 

She watched as his body jolted if she physically hit him then his eyes darted to hers. 

Guilt. 

Son of a….

He knew. Damn, bastard knew that his brother was missing and probably where he was. 

Son of a…. 

“Where is he?” She asked again. 

“I told you that I don’t know. But….” Johnathan said. 

Then she saw it…a flicker of light in his hand. He threw it against a nearby tree and it fell into the pine straw underneath the tree. 

WHOSH! 

She stumbled back as the straw burst into flames. She curses at herself as she stumbled back to avoid the smoke and fire. She should have known. Johnathan led her here on purpose. He had an escape route just in case she got close. 

She coughed as the smoke and flame disappeared. In distance, she could see a shadow running through the park. Her thoughts go to unspoken words. 

_But…I am going to find him._

Not without her, he won’t. 

End of Straw Houses

Next: Stick Houses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So…this happened? This little series has three parts and will be posted every other week. Enjoy!


End file.
